Lady Lovely
by Drago1300
Summary: Based off Ryan C from Quest Crew's piano composition Lady Lovely, which you can find on youtube. A one-shot I wrote while I was supposed to be working, so it's not my best work. "


_*Inspired by the piano song "Lady Lovely," composed by Ryan Conferido from Quest Crew._

**Lady Lovely**

Amber lounged in her bath, relaxing, letting the heat soak into her skin, trying to let her tense muscles loosen. She let her head fall back onto the rounded edge of the tub, hair collected into a messy knot at the top of her head. The steady ticking of a nearby clock was loud in her ears, as was her not quite so steady pulse. She let the time flow past like a gentle stream, like a powerful river, letting it smooth away, any rough edges. A handful of rose petals drifted lazily across the surface of the water, surrounded by slight wisps of steam. The room was lighted by a scented candle, its dim, flickering light casting long shadows upon the walls. Finally, Amber rose and wrapped a thick, plush towel around herself, stepping into her main room as she let the water drain away.

She stood before a full-length mirror, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with anticipation, motionless, breathing deeply to calm down. Slowly, she allowed the towel to slip away, placing it neatly folded on a counter, then she carefully slid into her dress for this special night. It was an elegant soft lavender gown, hugging her slender body, rippling down to the ground in soft waves. A string of pearls glowed at the base of her throat, contrasting her light mocha skin tone, two others hanging under it. Similar crème colored pearls hung on her earlobes. Quiet, shimmering emerald mascara complimented her gray-green eyes. Her dark, chocolate brown hair fell gently past her shoulders to the low shoulders of her gown, coaxed into soft curls. Satisfied and anxious to not be late, she went to the door, clumsily and rushed, she thought, while her steps were actually graceful, the steps of a princess. She paused at the door, leaning her forehead against its cool surface, pressing her palms on either side of her head. Hesitant and shy, she almost changed her mind about going, but then she thought of Evan.

_Evan_. With his gentle words and brief, yet almost unbearably sweet, touches, caresses, he had her entire heart. She could imagine him waiting for her in a suit, nervous, fiddling boyishly. Every time their eyes met, every time they were reunited after a time of separation, her heart would quicken to a galloping beat, a blush would spread across her cheeks, and a grin would creep across their faces. Their love was sweet, but not a sugary, artificial sweetness which gives you a toothache after a while, but a natural kind. They loved each other with an innocent, chaste love, but their love could cross seas, could soar higher than the moon, surmount any difficulties in its way.

With a newfound strength, accompanied by the quickening thrum of her heart, she slipped out of her room and down to where her love was waiting for her.

*** * * * ***

Evan waited in a majestic room, with arches and domes that stretched above him grandly. Elaborate chandeliers hung from the high curves of the ceiling. He was surrounded by the chattering of his friends, but he was too nervous to talk much. Did she decide not to come after all? His usually casually mussed hair had been painstakingly styled, and he was dressed in a dark violet, almost black, suit. He fiddled with his tie and tugged gently on the edge of his suit jacket, keeping his eyes on the curving staircase that led down to this room, until, finally, he saw the familiar form of Amber descending down to meet him.

His breathing hitched, and he could feel his heartbeat accelerate erratically. She was beyond gorgeous. She was as bright and beautiful as a swan, as a rose, as the moon; as she came down those steps, she looked like an angel coming down to the earth. He watched as her eyes slowly scanned the room and finally locked with his. They both blushed and ducked their heads slightly, smiling at each other shyly, and he completely forgot about the other people in the room. She glided easily through the crowded room to him, their eyes never leaving each other's until she reached him. They didn't speak for a moment, overcome with emotion, just letting their eyes memorize the other. Then he proffered an arm with a loving grin and said, "Shall we dance, my princess?"

"Princess?" Amber repeated with a giggle.

"Aye, mi'lady, a princess," he answered, his smile growing. "Lady Lovely." When she placed her hand in his, he kissed it, barely brushing his lips over the back, then led her to dance.

*** * * * ***

They were sitting on outside, away from the babble of the others, drinking in the moonlight and the pleasure of each other's presence blissfully, Amber's head resting on Evan's shoulder. He leaned back slightly, plucked a rose, and held it up to the moonlight, so they could both see its silhouette against the glowing light.

"I would offer it to you…" he said. "But it isn't nearly as beautiful as you are, and it has thorns, so it would make for a poor offering." He tossed it over his shoulder, making her laugh. They sat there, away from the excitement of the night, comforted by each other's presence. The cool night breeze gently caressed their faces as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," he murmered. She just let her head fall to his chest in agreement.


End file.
